The Wedding
by AlexisRose84
Summary: John and Anna reflect on their happy life at their daughter's wedding. Absolute fluff.


**The Wedding **

_**Summary: **__John and Anna reflect on their happy life at their daughter's wedding. Absolute fluff. _

_I realize John and Anna's son's name was Johnny in the movie. However, this story fits in with a series of stories I have written where they have three children: Jack, Madeline, and Charlotte._

_I have written a lot of angst lately so this is to make up for it. Enjoy! _

**The Wedding **

_Spring 1954_

_Jack (28), Madeline (25), Charlotte (23) _

The click of the cane against the floor made Anna look up away from her mirror and toward the doorway. John stood in the frame with his body resting against the side. His hair had turned completely gray within the past several years. It suited him well, Anna mused.

"What time do we need to leave, my darling?" John's asked.

"Soon. Charlotte is supposed to meet us at the church."

"And Jack and Sybil?" John questioned.

"They will be here," a big smile grew on Anna's lips. "With little Annie, of course." John smiled at that too. Jack and Sybil's daughter, Anna May-named after his mother, was three years old. Their first grandchild had brought even more happiness into their world.

"Ah, Annie. She looks so much like Charlotte did at that age," John said, as he stepped into the bedroom and placed his hand on Anna's shoulder. It was true. Annie had the same blonde curls and light eyes.

"Remember when Charlotte was three?" Anna asked. John chuckled.

"How can I forget? She was the most difficult of the three children. But the funniest too," he added, his laugh growing heartier. "She used to pick on Madeline and Jack just to see how much she could annoy them." Anna laughed too.

"And look at her now," Anna said, her thoughts thinking of their daughter who now traveled the world helping other people. "She's wonderful."

"They are all wonderful," John added. Anna nodded.

"They are."

-X-X-X-X-X-

When they arrived at the chapel, Charlotte was standing in front with her hands clasped firmly in front of her. At 23 years old, she was beautiful. Of all the children, she looked the most like her mother. Her light hair was pulled back into a soft bun and she wore a light blue hat on top. Anna remembered the time she informed her that blue was her favorite color because it was the color of the sky.

Stepping toward her daughter, Anna quickly grabbed her into her arms. She hadn't seen her in months. Charlotte had become a nurse that traveled to areas around the world that needed modern medicine. While Anna was so incredibly proud of the caring woman she had become, she missed having her nearby.

"You look beautiful," John said, stepping up and pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Papa." Charlotte said with a smile. "I've missed you both."

"Will you be staying here for a few days?" He asked hopefully. Charlotte nodded.

"I don't have to leave until next week."

"Oh, I'm so glad," Anna replied. "I don't think Jack and Sybil will be here for another hour. We should go on back to help Madeline get ready." Anna smiled as John kissed the top of her head, before stepping aside to let them pass.

-X-X-X-X-

Walking into the dressing room, Anna about cried. Madeline, her beautiful Madeline, was marrying today.

Madeline had left their hotel early that morning to meet the woman who was doing her hair. Anna had offered, but Madeline didn't want her mother to work today.

"Wow," Anna said. Madeline's dark hair was framed perfectly around her beautiful features. It accentuated her dark, kind eyes.

"Mum, no crying," Madeline stated. "You'll mess up your makeup."

"Well she cried all of Jack's wedding, so I doubt today will be any different," Charlotte said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Anna sighed, but they were right. Her children were grown now. These moments made her incredibly happy, but they were also bittersweet. They didn't need her anymore. Not in the way they had as children, anyway.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mary said, stepping into the room.

"No need to apologize," Madeline's voice was strong. Anna smiled. Madeline had always been her shy child, the one she had worried about the most. But now she had grown and become so independent. Her work as a pianist had helped grow her confidence.

"Well, we become family today, Madeline. It's about time," Mary said with a wink. She walked over next to Anna and grinned.

It had been Mary who had set Madeline up with her youngest, Charlie Talbot. Mary had always had a soft spot for Madeline Bates. When one helps to save someone's life, it's hard for a bond not to be formed. Charlie and Madeline were around the same age.

From a young age, Madeline had gone to Downton Abbey for piano lessons and Charlie had taken them at the same time. Madeline's shy personality was a good match to Charlie's more outgoing one.

When Madeline came back from her piano symphony tour a couple of years ago, Mary insisted Charlie take her to the movies. She pushed the relationship. While there was some push back from others, Jack had already married a Crawley grandchild. And it wasn't as big of a scandal as it would have been had Madeline dated George- although Anna suspected Mary had pushed for that first.

"Oh Madeline," more tears fell from Anna's eyes when Madeline stepped out from the curtain in her wedding dress. Behind her Charlotte, the toughest of all the Bates, couldn't even contain her tears.

"You can't cry too, Charlotte," Madeline lightly scolded. Charlotte quickly wiped her tears away and laughed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" John turned to see the little flash of blonde hair rushing toward him. The small girl wrapped her arms around his legs and glanced up at him. Her light eyes looked just like Anna's. It made him smile.

"Hello, my sweet Annie," John said, taking a seat on the bench next to the window. Annie climbed up on the bench with him and then crawled into his lap. Jack and Sybil walked up a few seconds behind her and smiled.

"She's been asking about you and mum all morning," Jack told his father.

"Well, I have been waiting to see you all morning," he told his granddaughter. The little girl giggled. Sybil and Jack lived nearby so they saw Annie all time time. And they were both so grateful for that time.

"I got a new dolly," Annie said, showing it to her grandfather. John took the dolly and lifted it up to observe it.

"She's very nice." Annie took it back and hugged it.

"Her name is Sybbie. She's named after my grandmama and mama."

"Perfect name."

"John, its time." A voice called to him. John placed Annie back onto the bench and got up excusing himself.

-X-X-X-X-X

John had thought he was prepared for this moment, but when Madeline turned the corner so he could see her for the first time, his heart dropped. His oldest daughter was getting married today. After today, she would no longer live with them. He would be handing her over to someone else. A few tears swelled in his eyes.

Madeline slowly walked up to him and he placed his arm out so that she could place her arm into his.

"I love you, Papa," Madeline whispered, bending over and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, Madeline, I love you more than words can say."

-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the reception, they all felt a bit of deja vu as they sat at the table. The Carson's were with them again, but this time older and more fragile. But the two of them wouldn't have missed the wedding for anything in the world.

This time, Jack, Sybil, and Annie joined them at the table. Annie was curled into Anna's arms asleep within her chest. The sight brought a large smile to John's face. Had you told him years and years ago that he would be here with three beautiful children, a son in law, daughter in law, and the most precious grandchild he wouldn't have believed he would have this much happiness. And it had all started with the wonderful woman sitting next to him who had made it all possible for him.

"Papa," Madeline's voice rang behind him. He turned and saw his daughter smiling at him. "Will you dance with me?"

John happily stood.

"You know, of all my children, I worried about you the most," John informed her, as the two danced around.

"I know," Madeline replied. "Do you still?"

"Not a bit," he told her with a smile. "I worry about you all the same," he teased.

"Oh Papa," Madeline giggled. She rested her head against his chest and held him close. "All three of us are so lucky to have you and Mum."

"No, my girl, we are lucky to have you."

-X-X-X-X-X

That evening as the two climbed into bed, Anna immediately rolled so she was spooning in John's strong arms.

"Our babies are not babies anymore," she whispered into the room.

"No, they are not."

"But we did well, didn't we?"

"Oh yes, we did wonderful," he said, kissing her cheek. "And now we have Annie and probably more grandchildren soon."

"I like that," Anna replied. "All these children around us, just like you promised."

"I did promise that, didn't I?"

"You did, Mr. Bates." Anna turned to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling. However, whatever, whenever."

**The End **


End file.
